Isn't reading fun
by BAttalion
Summary: A guy is transported to the world of Naruto. He discovers it's not a dream now he back and can do in this world what he can do in the next. So what does he do? Read and find out summary stinks hopefully you will enjoy the story more. OCs, stars make cameo
1. How it began

Okay quick edit here, I do not own Naruto no matter how I wish I did.

* * *

Isn't reading fun!

Chapter1

Its funny isn't it, you hear it all the time "reading is fun; reading is cool and so on." I found out it was all true the hard way. I got hooked on manga through a friend, but one especially got me obsessed, that was Naruto. The pages filled with ninjas pulling off amazing feats both physical and supernatural seemed to draw me into a world that I felt I belonged in. My friends made fun of the fact that I was so obsessed with it that I would call out different attacks during games and so on. I didn't care I finally found something that appealed to me and I was going with it.

One fateful day the most miraculous thing happened I had just finished working at the photo studio. I was walking down the street when I came across a new comic store. I had not even noticed its construction. It was the sign in the large store front window that made me hyperactive. They were advertising the latest volume of Naruto. I was under the influence that it was not supposed to be out for another month or so. I almost knocked the door of the hinges as I burst into the store.

The old Asian store keeper gave me a most disinterested look before returning his attention to the crossword before him. I walked up to him and asked if I read the sign correctly. He nodded and pointed to a shelf on the far side of the store. I reigned in my excitement and calmly made my way over to the shelf. There it was, my most desired object the only copy left I gently reached out and lifted the book. In most anime the screen would have gone hazy with sparkles shining around the perimeter. The book was a great deal larger than the usual manga paperback and more resembled a tome. I went back to the counter and paid for the manga. A small smile crossed the man's lips as he handed me my purchase in a black plastic bag. As I made my way back down the street, I was so enthralled by my find that I did not notice the sign advertising the book fade and eventually completely dissipate, followed shortly after by the entire store.

It was as if life was conspiring against me, when I got home my parents avalanched me with chores; errands and various other hindrances that strived to keep me from my book. Finally the tides of toil and torment abated and I could finally get down to some serious reading. After an entire afternoon of constant activity I was beat but I decided that nothing would keep me from my goal. I lay down, picked up my book and quickly opened the book. My eyes opened wide practically bulging from their sockets. The pages were blank! How could this be?! The book was empty not even a spot of ink graced the pages. Suddenly a wave of drowsiness overwhelmed me and I passed out.

One moment I felt like I was falling down a pit with no bottom. The next moment I impacted with dirt road. I lay there for a moment; I then got up with a laboured groan. I stood hunched over my hands on my knees for support trying to catch my breath. While in that position I looked at my surroundings, it was night time and I was in a dark evergreen forest and judging by the road I was on it was a well used passage. There was no sign of activity in the immediate vicinity so I decided to follow the path and see where it led to. Half an hour later I was beginning to think that I should have waited for morning. In the dark I tripped on tree roots that spread out from the side of the road. I was walking up a small incline when I noticed a dim glow arising from its crest. I sprinted up the climb at a speed I did not know I was capable of, reaching the top I collapsed not from exhaustion but shock. I was standing on a cliff that over looked a massive city that lay at the base of a huge rock face. The rock face itself had five huge faces carved into it four men and one woman. I immediately recognised the area from seeing it so often in the books. It was the hidden village of leaf, I had always fantasised of coming here and now I was. I jumped up and down shouting and screaming like a maniac.

Unfortunately the crest I was standing did not take my actions kindly and upon landing from a jump I felt the earth give way. I was falling from a height of sixty feet and the ground was rushing up to meet me. Acting on instinct alone I hopped from falling rock to falling rock. I got close enough to the cliff I leapt and turned in air and started to run down the cliff side. I realised that I was now under the falling rocks that was not an ideal place to be in a land slide. When I was about ten feet from the bottom I stopped and pushed of the wall with all I had. I flew like a rocket twenty feet parallel to the ground. I was able to flip over and land on my feet my momentum carried me another foot and I used it to turn to face where I came from. At least a ton of rock had been sheared from the cliff and it all crashed to earth. I collapsed this time from exhaustion, I was analysing what I did and deemed it impossible. I sat up and pulled my knees close with my arms holding them in place. I was breathing hard, all the while thinking over my situation. I was the same as when I went to sleep medium height, husky build and pale skin. It was when I looked at my uncovered arms that I noticed some thing was not the same.

A grey segmented growth that reminded of and earth worm ran down the outer side of my arm. It continued down to my wrist where it branched of into five lines that ran from it down to each finger. I looked at my palm there was nothing there I then touched the line. It wasn't a growth, it felt more like metal I even flicked it to make sure and it resonated like fine steel. I got up and noticed the clothes I wore were new to me. The shirt I wore was long; it was dark grey with silver details at the end of the sleeves. In the centre it had an abstract form of the yin and yang symbol. Below it I wore a deep blue long sleeved jersey. I wore black long pants and steel toed boots. My glasses were still on my face but were different they seemed to wrap securely around my head. I felt my forehead and found a tendril of the same substance running to the ridge above my nose. There were also two lines that ran from under my ears and ran down my cheeks in line with my eyes.

I was checking the rest of my body finding tendrils all over it, when a hand rested on my shoulder and I once again went on instinct using a substitution jutsu, but not knowing how I did it. The kunai thrust at me hit a log instead I appeared and two shadow clones surrounded the attacker. It was an ANBU ninja he wore an owl like mask along with the usual uniform of that class. I had the clones charge in while I came down from above. The two clones where three feet away and I was closing in fast, the attacker started to spin quickly. I recognised the move and had the clones jump to meet me in the air, just as an attack that would have knocked all three of me down hit nothing but air. I righted my self and the clones cupping their hands gave me a boost to go higher into the air only to come down with a crushing blow. My timing was perfect and I caught my assailant in the jaw, or would have if he had not side stepped me and poked a specific area in my arm. The arm went numb and my attacker quickly moved in to attack my back this time. His fingers hit their mark but came into contact with something it did not expect. A layer of steel blocked the fingers from reaching the target area. I rose to my feet as the layer of steel that originated from the growth on my body spread. My opponent backed away a few steps trying to make out what was going on. It did not take long as he charged in again.

"Neji wait!" I shouted holding my hands out wards in a submissive attitude. He came to a stop obviously thrown off by the fact that I knew his name.

"How do you know that name?" the masked figure demanded, stepping forward.

"Wait I mean no harm I am lost and was just looking for somewhere to rest," I replied waving my hands frantically.

"You lie," said Neji charging at me.

"Wait!" I shouted leaping as far as I could from him. I flipped backwards in mid air placing a hand on a large rock and pushing off of it but some thing came along with it. When I landed I held a four foot long war hammer made of stone. I stared at it for a second before I realised Neji was upon me. I simultaneously brought it into a defensive position deflected the blow and brought the head upwards. The blow was not powerful enough to break bones but it was enough to send Neji skyward.

Like the ANBU he was supposed to be he used the attack to his advantage. He landed six feet away and charged in still using the momentum. I brought the hammer overhead and slammed it down hard. The earth beneath it splintered causing Sanbiku to lose his footing. I quickly did another jutsu and caused the earth to hold him. I rested the hammer on my shoulder and walked over to the trapped ninja. I stooped down so I was face to face with the ANBU.

"Neji, I expected you to do better. You weren't focused, strange for you. I don't know how I know this but you aren't feeling well are you?" I said and removed the mask from his face. Sure enough he did not look to good. His eyes were blood shot; his nose was running he looked a mess. The surprise was this was not Neji, I never saw this person in the manga before. He did how ever belong to the Hyugaa clan since he possessed the same white pupils hereditary of anyone in that bloodline. I felt something on my skin and noticed the steel flowing back into the growth. When the last bit of it flowed inward the hammer crumbled to dust in my hand, I looked at the trapped ninja again smiled, "If I were your enemy I would kill you right about now wouldn't I?" I felt a pressure on my Adam's apple. It was a kunai, and holding it was a copy of the ninja I had captured. My eyes opened wide, I looked back at the earth prison only to see a puff of smoke, and I grinned even more, "I should have known better. That was a clone all along; it was just to test me to see what I could do. It was not meant to beat me."

"Very good, now who are you and where is the ninja I was pursuing?" demanded my captor. The pressure on my neck decreased slightly just enough so I could speak properly.

"Well my name is Andrew; I like reading, taking long, urk!" I started but then the pressure increased again.

"Quit stalling and tell me where the person I was chasing went!" commanded Sanbiku.

"I don't know, where was the last place you saw him?" I asked rubbing the back of my head and smiling.

"He should have been there," replied the ANBU pointing to the pile of rubble that fell from the cliff, "but he would have dodged the land slide like you did."

"Actually I don't think he did," I stated noticing a bloody hand sticking out from the debris.

"Great," mumbled the shinobi removing the kunai from my throat.

"Thanks I thought maybe, HEY!" I shouted as Sanbiku lifted me from the ground spun me. My back was to him and the kunai was once again to my throat.

"March," commanded my captor, this was followed by a bout of coughing. Let me tell you nothing is as scary as having a razor sharp kunai held to your throat by a coughing person. Luckily it did not last long.

"Um, sir I will happily go peacefully just please put a way your weapon before you start coughing again," I said nervously looking at the keen edge held to my jugular. I heard sniffling behind me and slowly the kunai moved from my throat.

"Very well, but you will stay in front of me," replied the masked ninja.

The journey was quiet; not for lack of trying I attempted to pry some info from my captor. I guess the cold did not help his already anti-social demeanour. We walked for about an hour in silence before we arrived at the enormous wooden gates that were the landmark for anyone visiting the village. I was awestruck at the sheer size of the gates. Two ninjas stood at either side of the gateway. They appeared to be around my age; one was male and was incredibly muscular. The other was female and had a sword on either side of her waist. Upon our approach they left their post and halted me.

"Hey Sanbiku, this the guy?" asked the big muscle bound guy.

"Looks weak to me," quipped the sword carrying woman. Who was giving me the once over. Upon catching my eyes however she seemed to shy away. Her hand went to the sword on her right, "What are you staring at?" she demanded.

"Sorry, I meant no offence." I replied holding my hands up by my shoulders, noticing the big man ball his hands into fists. "I was just curious why jonin are manning the gates instead of the regular chunnin?"

"Senkari, Junpei stand down he's my prisoner," said Sanbiku removing his mask and wiping his nose with a handkerchief. "The other one is no longer a problem."

"Sanbiku you really don't look so good," I added.

"Why do you care? If you're his prisoner that must mean you are a threat to our village," retorted Junpei.

"Calm down Junpei," replied Senkari. I took this opportunity to catch a proper glimpse of the kunoichi. She was a few inches shorter than me with snow white skin and raven black hair with red streaks interspersed among it; that reached inches below her waist. The odd thing was that though she wore it loose not a single hair was out of place. It seemed to move like a cohesive unit. Her face was heart shaped and had hazel coloured eyes. Her upper lip was full while her lower lip was thin. She did not wear any make up. She wore a black long sleeved shirt that billowed from below the elbow. Over this she wore the many pocketed jacket traditional for jonins. Her legs were clad in an olive green pair of pants that puffed below her knees. Her lower legs were rapped in bandages and she was wearing black sandals. Here forehead protector hung from the hilt of the sword on her left, while a silver bell on a chain hung from the right.

"Why?!" replied the giant of a man as he stared down at me. Then as if recollection set in he turned to her. I took this chance to study him as well. He was tall easily over 6 feet tall and extremely muscular. His skin was deeply tanned; he wore his hair in a skull cap with his forehead protector holding it in place. I noticed that their ha a hole in back of the head gear where some of his hair poked out; it seemed to be braided and clumped together by a single rubber band. He wore a black tight short sleeved shirt the odd thing was there seemed to a length of thin material that ran from the waist to the end of the sleeve. He had padded arm guards on his fore arms. He had a pair of welding goggles hanging from his neck. His ears were sharply pointed and were wider than normal. His legs were clad in a similar fashion to Senkari except he wore nothing on his feet and his toe nails were really long. "What you getting from him?"

I turned to the female jonin. "He's bewildered, confused more than anything. He means no harm to us." Senkari looked me in the eye and I could have sworn I saw a small smirk tug at her lips.

"How'd you do that?" I asked awed by the fact this woman just figured out what I felt by looking at me. Before I could get my answer Sanbiku grabbed my arm and began to drag me away.

"I don't have time for this, I need to take you to see the Hokage right now." He growled as I tried to keep pace with him.

A few moments later we stood in front of the office of the Hokage, the most powerful ninja in the village. There were four before this one all deceased. Sanbiku knocked on the door then waited for a reply.

"Come in Sanbiku," answered a sultry voice.

The ANBU opened the door and pushed me inside. He immediately dropped to one knee. I stood there for a second looking at the person before me. Sanbiku glanced up then grabbed my arm and pulled me down. "Show some respect," he hissed.

"Please rise Sanbiku," said the person behind the desk. I remained in my kneeling position for fear of angering either one of the two people in the room. "Well get up, why are you still on the ground?" came the voice from over the desk I picked up a tone of frustration in the voice.

"I apologise Godaime Hokage Tsunade sama," I replied rising, when I stood up I noticed her staring at me I quickly lowered my gaze.

The person who sat behind the desk would make any man drool with desire. She had long pale blond hair and a creamy skin complexion. To say she was well endowed would akin to calling the Great Wall of China a fence. Her face had soft angular features; in the centre of her fore head was a dark purple gem. She looked more beautiful in person than she did in any of the books. Her name is Tsunade and she is the Current Hokage of the hidden village of leaf.

"So Sanbiku who is our guest, and how does he know my name?" inquired Tsunade though I was staring at the floor I could feel her gaze upon me.

"He is no guest, I caught him during my pursuit of my previous target," answered Sanbiku, "He states he was lost, as for his knowledge I cannot answer that he even knows my nephew's name."

"Lost in the forest? So late at night? That's very dangerous," said Tsunade in a very suspicious tone, "Most try to avoid it with fervour. So tell me how you came to be in such a predicament?"

"I would be happy to but you would not believe me if I did," I said scratching the back of my neck. Sanbiku suddenly grabbed the same arm and twisted it causing me to grimace from the pain.

"The Hokage asked you a question," he snarled, "Now answer her!" he demanded and twisted my arm more, which caused me to yelp.

"Sanbiku, stop that right now," Tsunade scolded.

He immediately released my arm I moved it back to my side, "I apologise, the flu has me rather quick-tempered" he replied.

"Don't worry about it," I replied rubbing my arm, "You want to know where I came from? Alright," I took a deep breath and charged into it, "I came from another dimension." I looked at Tsunade then at Sanbiku, they did not seem in the least surprised, "Well you two are taking this a lot better than I expected."

Tsunade stood up from her chair walked around her desk until she stood before me, "Sanbiku do you think he is telling the truth? Or is he trying to cover his tracks?"

"Since our first encounter he has proven trustworthy, even to the point of showing concern for my health. Senkari also did not sense any ill will towards us in him," answered the masked ninja, "Come to think of it I did notice some odd activity in the sky moments before I encountered him."

"Yes but do you think we can trust him?" the Hokage asked looking at the ANBU. Sanbiku seemed to pause in thought then looking me in the face and nodded. I could not repress a smile; it meant a lot to me that the ANBU thought he could trust me. Now I had to make sure to never betray it. Tsunade then leaned closer enough I could get a good whiff of her perfume, "What are these things on your face?"

"I don't know myself but it's all over my body," I replied.

She stood straight again, "Sanbiku around what level do you think he is?"

"From our scuffle I would say some where between chunnin and special jonin, he was able to create shadow clones as well as deflect one of my attacks, he also pulled a hammer from a rock," replied Sanbiku he said the last line with a bit of disbelief.

Tsunade turned to me and said, "Impressive, however you look tired…" she blinked then continued, "You never did give your name."

"I apologise," I said rubbing the back of my head, "My name is Andrew."

"Well Andrew welcome to my village I hope you like it here," said Tsunade, "Tomorrow at one 'o' clock you will return here and give me a detailed account of tonight, is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage sama," I replied.

"Good now we need to find you a place to stay for the night," said the Hokage tapping her chin. She looked over to Sanbiku.

He noticed this and said, "I am sorry Hokage but I am not well I do not think it would be wise,"

"That's alright, however I want you to rest until you get better. In your state you are likely to get yourself killed," replied Tsunade.

"Um, Hokage?" came a voice from the intercom box on Tsunade's desk, "The guards from the gate are here to give the last report for the night."

"Hmm, please send them in Shizune," answered Tsunade pressing the reply button on the machine.

Senkari and Junpei entered the office, Junpei sneered at me while Senkari smirked at me again, then she turned her attention to the leader of her village and the smirk vanished. The four ninjas started talking and I took in the sights. The large bay windows in the office offered an amazing view of the village. I picked up three more scents. Tsunade's which smelt like strawberries and herbs it dripped of seduction yet retained a maternal quality. Then one that smelt a crisp autumn breeze full of serenity but also concealed hidden power. The next one had the smell of fruits; it felt reckless but seemed kept in check by the focus of a predator. The final one was the most alluring. It had the smell of a bouquet of roses. The scent had an almost empathic quality to it, but was also disciplined and honed.

"We have one more matter of business," I heard Tsunade say. I looked toward the group of shinobi and noticed they were all staring at me, when she continued they turned back to her, "Our new friend needs a place to stay to night. It is too late to find him an apartment. Sanbiku is under the weather so I need one of you two to have him as a guest. So who will it be?"

Junpei was about to speak when Senkari interrupted, "I don't mind if he stays with me," I noticed she glanced at me before she continued, "Junpei's place is too small to support both of them anyway."

Junpei stood awe struck, he quickly regained his composure and said, "You sure Sen? I mean you don't even know this guy,"

"Why Junpei I didn't know you cared? Yes I'm sure it will be fine," answered Senkari.

"Well I'm glad that's settled now we can all go home," stated Tsunade.

We exited the office and made our way to street level. We said our farewells, as I turned to follow Senkari I felt a hand grasp my arm.

"It's almost too bad, been a while since I had a guest. Tomorrow at one don't forget" Tsunade whispered in my ear. I gulped down a pocket of air and hoped she did not notice the reddening of my face. Then the hand was gone and I noticed Senkari waiting for me. I quickly caught up to her and we started walking, "What did the Hokage tell you?" she asked.

"Just reminding me about our meeting tomorrow," I replied quickly.

She stopped and so did I, she looked me straight in the eye, she perked her right eye brow then said, "Being reminded of a meeting does not cause the feelings I getting from you. However you are entitled to keep some secrets." When she finished she turned forward and continued walking. I stared after her for a few moments and then followed after her.

An hour later we arrived at an apartment complex. We walked up to the third floor and down a narrow hall the entire place was quiet as a tomb. I leaned close to Senkari and whispered, "What time is it?"

"About eleven," she replied.

We came to a door near the end of the hall Senkari pulled out a key and opened the door. We took of our shoes in the passage as tradition demanded. The apartment was small but felt cosy; it had two rooms and was reasonably furnished. "Well, seeing as I am the hostess I offer you the bed," started Senkari.

"I can't accept it, it would go against what I believe is right. You have a lot of responsibilities and need a good nights rest," I interrupted.

"Um okay, but if you need the bathroom I recommend you use it now. Seeing as it's connected to the bedroom," replied Senkari. She went to say something more but I interrupted again.

"I'm good, but it's late and I am sure you are tired," I said looking at the couch it seemed well cushioned I would hopefully not be in too much pain in the morning; I turned my attention back to her.

Senkari's mouth hung open slightly; she then collected herself and said, "Very well, if you do need anything please feel free to ask." With that she went in to the bedroom and shut the door. I settled down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Hoping Senkari did not think me rude; I did not mean to appear so. I just get nervous around women; especially very pretty ones.

I turned on my side and soon I felt the haze of sleep fall over my eyes and they closed. No sooner had I done so than my eyes opened once more. Sun was shining and it was filtering through curtains. Something was different though, I was not on a couch I was in a bed and I was not in an apartment I was in a room. A room I recognised, it was my room, in the world that did not have ninjas. A dream, it was all a dream; I was back in a world I did not feel I belonged in. Worst of all she was dream. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my right eye the got out of bed and got ready for another day of a life I took no joy in.

* * *

All reviews are welcome, please do review I need encoragement to keep writing on a regular schedule. If I don't get it months will pass before I write again 


	2. The return and the revelation

Hey guys here's chap 2, forgive me for the rather late update. I am kinda slow but I will try to put up a new capter every one or two weeks.

Makes a series of hand seals, theres a puff of smoke, "Nope still don't own Naruto"

* * *

To: KittyPersona,

Many thanks for the review I am glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.

* * *

Isn't reading fun!

Chapter 2

I stumbled blindly toward the bathroom; I kept my eyes closed because I did not want to accept my return to this world. I reached the sink and turned on the faucet, I was back in the world I existed in not the one in which I lived. I cupped my hands and let water pool in them as the water swirled in my palms I reminisced on the dream. I felt so happy while I was there even when I was fighting Sanbiku, now I was back, back to normal back to the "real" world, back to the same old me, damn it. "Well enough belly aching," I grumbled to my self as I splashed the water on my face. I went to wipe the water from my face when my palm rubbed against some thing hard on my forehead. I quickly wiped the water from my eyes, when I got the last of it out of my eyes I stared into the mirror above the sink. I could not believe my eyes; I blinked a couple times to make sure it wasn't seeing things, but there it was the metal tendril from my dream! I looked at my arms, my legs it was there as well. I was so distracted I didn't notice the figure coming up behind me, "Good Morning sleepy head."

I almost jumped out of my skin; I turned around slowly to see who it was. It was my mom; I relaxed a moment then tensed again thinking how she might react to seeing my body covered in metallic tendrils.

"What are you staring at?" asked my mom with a curious look on her face. Couldn't she see them, the tendrils that ran about my body like a second skeleton? I answered quickly, "Nothing mom you just gave me a bit of a scare that's all."

"Sorry dear," my mom replied before entering the third room on the upper floor of our house.

I stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what was going on. I was back in my world but I had the markings from my dream currently covering my body. Yet my mother apparently could not see them. I thought about something else, if the markings came with me I wonder what else might have. I worked out a little experiment; I made the proper hand seals then I felt a surge of energy like I flipped a switch then it subsided. I looked to my left and saw a reflection of my self, but the mirror was behind me. I did it, I made a shadow clone. I then told it to go into the same room as my mother it silently obeyed my command. I followed silently after, I peeped around the corner to see what would happen. My double entered the room and walked right up to my mother. She was facing the door but her head was down since she was ironing some clothes. So I called out to her, and then ducked back around the corner. I peeped around the corner and noticed my mom looking around the room, the clone was standing right before her but she did not seem to notice. I decided to walk in to the room, my mom's gaze instantly fell upon me but she still took no heed of the clone standing right in front of her.

"Did you call me?" my mother inquired puzzled.

"No mom, anyway I got to go to work," I answered, before I left however I searched the web on everything to do with channelling and focusing chakra then applying it to jutsus (amazing what fandom can lead to.) I set my clone down and told him to read and memorize everything I downloaded. I got ready for work, hopped in my car and fifteen minutes later I pulled into the car park that was a block down from my work place. I was in too much of a hurry to notice the missing comic store. My boss Bill was behind the counter dealing with a customer when I entered the front door. He managed the photo studio I worked at; which was actually a small part of a large pharmacy. I walked straight behind the counter and tapped him on the shoulder as I passed heading towards the back room. I was the photography technician; I made sure the machines ran smoothly.

That day was boring, everything was running fine there was a paper jam but that was simple to take care of. After that was finished with I just sat at my work table. So far no one here noticed anything different about me either. I had my feet resting on the table and my chair tilted backwards. Then my phone rang surprising me and causing me to tip my chair back all the way. I pushed off the back rest of my chair and flipped into a crouched position. Smiling to my self I answered the phone with my usual phrase, "You're live."

"Hey man what's up?" came the voice over the receiver. It was my friend Alex. We had been friends for years; I knew no matter what he always had my back. "Check it out Mike, Cindy and I hitting the clubs tonight. I remember you saying you would come on the next outing so you in?" Mike, Alex and I were a trio of inseparable friends we always looked out for each other and never stayed mad at each other for long. Cindy was Mike's girl friend and was pretty cool in my book.

"Sure man, what time and where?" I replied. There was a moment of silence. The reason for it was, I am not one who enjoys going to clubs I am not a fan of loud noises and crowds. When the moment seemed to drag on too long I said, "You still there?"

"Uh yeah, okay, right, how about nine at the club that opened across from the cinema," replied Alex.

"Sure man I will see you guys later then," I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I checked the time on my watch, thankfully half of my day had already passed. When I looked up I found my self staring at my refection. It was my clone I did not know how it got here so I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I finished reading all that stuff you left for me" replied my mirror image.

"Okay then, I'll see you around soon then," I said and released the copy. It vanished and I felt a sudden rush of knowledge force its way into my brain. It was certainly not the most pleasant feeling in the world. However I did gain a bounty of knowledge, the various hand seals and how they work with the different elements. Then I remembered the hammer I pulled from the rock so I tried focusing chakra into my right hand. Then I felt a surge of energy similar to when I created my clone flow down my arm and reach my arm into my hand. It did not happen on the first try the chakra kept releasing, on the fifth try I concentrated even harder to keep it from dissipating. When I felt it circulating around my hand I reached down and touched the concrete floor by my feet. At first nothing happened so I tried focusing more on what I was trying to do. I watched in amazement as my hand dipped into the ground I felt my finger tips touch some thing round. I lowered my hand and gripped the object, hoping it was not a sewer line or something equally disgusting I jerked it upwards. I came up holding the same war hammer I wielded last night. I heard some one approaching figuring they would not notice the hammer I continued to examine it.

"Where the hell did you get that!" exclaimed the person who came to see me.

I was so startled I dropped the hammer, I turned to the person it was Sarah one of the girls who works in the department. It took me a moment before I blurted out, "Where did I get what?" I knew it was a stupid defence but it was all I could think to say right then.

"That ham… hey where did it go?" she inquired looking at my now empty right hand.

I looked at my hand then to the floor where the hammer would have fallen. There was nothing there; the ground looked as grey and flat as it should be. I took this opportunity to get out of an odd predicament, "What are you talking about Sarah?"

"You, you were holding a hammer, a big one. Now you're not, what is going on here?" stammered Sarah who seemed on the verge of hysterics.

"Calm down Sarah, I think you have been staring at those screens for too long," I said calmly, she seemed to calm down a little. So I continued, "Now you came to ask me something? What was it?"

She took a deep breath then rubbed her eyes, "Right okay, my machine is saying something about the light source or something."

"Okay let's go take a look," I said turning Sarah around and heading towards the machines. All the while I was trying to figure out how she saw me holding the hammer. Maybe it was because I held the hammer but then how come she did not see the tendrils. After I repaired the machine I went back to my office. It dawned on me an hour after, it was the extra chakra. I had applied more chakra to pull the hammer from the floor. I must have put too much, the physics and laws that govern this world differ completely to the world in the manga. I need to put more effort into the techniques because I am doing something the rules in this world never allowed for. Now I needed to work on my control, luckily my work day was almost over and I would have a couple hours before I went to the club. The rest of the day went by quickly and I was home with three hours to utilise for training. After running inside to change my clothes have a quick bite and let my mom know my plans for the night.

I walked in to the woods that were behind my house when I reached a small clearing where I hoped no one could see me I started. Using the information gathered by my clone I spent an hour memorising the hand seals and there proper uses. The next hour I worked on controlling the flow of chakra. The last hour I started applying the training to use in techniques. I tried to do something I was thinking about trying all day. I made a few hand seals then jammed my hands into the ground sending a fair amount of chakra through them. Nothing happened; I checked my watch and was frustrated to find I had no more time to train if I was going to meet my friends at the club in time. I made my way home practicing my chakra control by channelling into one part of my body then rerouting it into my feet with out damaging the ground beneath it. When I exited the forest I looked back and saw that I burnt a path along the route. "Well I have to work on my control" I thought to myself but at that time I was running late to meet my friends at a club, I got ready and drove to the club. Thirty minutes and a small amount of traffic later I was standing on the opposite side of the street facing the dance club having used the cinema's multi-tiered car park. This looked like an office building but was practically hollow on the inside. My friends were already there, I was wearing a plain dark grey long sleeved shirt, black jeans and a pair of black boots. I covered this up with a long black coat a recent purchase I could not help it just looked to cool. I jogged across the street to meet them, I noticed a new person standing with them. A young woman, it Alex's new girl friend Samantha, after introductions were taken care of we entered the club.

I was immediately bombarded by a variety of sights, sounds and smells. My friends said they were going on the dance floor I told them I would be at the bar if they needed me. I ordered a glass of cola taking a seat at the bar. I do not like alcohol and it does not help I get drunk easily and seeing that I had to drive home. Drunk was not some thing I wanted to be. When I got my drink I decided to try to continue my training by swirling the liquid in the glass. First I started the flow slowly into my hand then. Next I attempted to transfer the chakra through the glass. I had to be really careful the last thing I wanted to do was break the glass. Aside from cutting my hand I did not know how I would explain the glass exploding. I kept increasing the amount of chakra by miniscule increments, slowly I saw ripples travel across the surface of the cola. I got excited which was a bad idea I momentarily lost control and I felt the glass start to vibrate. I cut the flow immediately and the glass calmed down. I sensed some one take the seat next to me, female by the scent of perfume that permeated from the new arrival. She was apparently also very attractive for a few moments after her taking a seat I was unceremoniously jostled by a suitor. I shrugged it off and continued my training. I was so focused on it that I did not hear any of the conversation until my soda became a whirlpool in a glass. I was so elated that I cut the flow of chakra and that's when I heard.

"I said leave me alone I am no mood to be approached by a Neanderthal," came a voice form over the body blocking my view of the woman who sat beside me.

"What did you say to me?" rumbled the man who jostled me. I could sense the man losing his temper. Balling his fists was a dead give away to his emotions as well.

The following reply made me chuckle under my breath, "Fine let me put this a terms even you may understand. Me no like you, you go back to friends and see who can drink more, and you pass out next to toilet. Got it?"

"You little…" the man started, sensing something heavy about to go down I intervened.

"Whoa there man, no need for that type of hostility here," I said clasping the man on his shoulder, "It's obvious the young lady does not."

The man spun around suddenly and I was eye to eye with a blood shot glare and a breath that might take a few shots to kill, "Who the hell are you? Look thish little bitch been giving me the cold shoulder all night now she's inshulting my intelligence," said the man pointing at the woman, "Now what you come to shave her?"

"Well yeah, I'm just a sucker for a damsel in distress," I said winking at the man while gesturing to the young lady (who I had yet to lay eyes on,) to get a move on. Luckily she got the idea, because I noticed some motion into the crowd behind the man.

"Ish zat sho well I gonna teach ya not to interfere," replied the man rolling up his sleeve and pulling back his massive right arm. Luckily the bar tender's sense of timing was perfect and he intervened just before the punch flew.

As the man turned to walk away he looked me in the eye and said "This ain't over boy," he then stalked off into the crowd.

I waved away the fumes from my face, as the crowd that gathered expecting a fight dispersed my friends came over to me. They all looked at me with concern, even Samantha. "You okay man?" inquired Mike.

"That's why I don't do clubs," I replied calmly. We left after I related the events to them.

Alex had parked the cinema's parking lot as well. So we walked over to it. Half way there I sensed some one following us. I continued to pretend nothing was wrong and got my friends to their car safely. After they drove off I walked up the incline and turned the corner to the second floor where I parked my car. I was still being followed but I was almost to my car. Thankfully no one else was in the parking lot. A gunshot rang out; I was hit in my left shoulder. I spun around to face my assailant, it was the guy from the club but he was not alone there were three guys with him. Another shot this one to my stomach; dropped to my knees holding my gut, the gunman and his goons walked up to me I looked defiantly into the man's eyes and sneered.

"Now its over," smiled the man as he pointed the gun to my fore head and pulled the trigger. My head exploded into dust my face followed closely by my body collapsed into blocks of cement.

My assassin and his friend were confused and were completely caught of guard by the six foot wave of concrete slammed into them. The wave acted exactly like one of water, instead of merely pushing my assailants around they actually got caught up in the wave. The roiling cement wave ended when it slammed into the wall on the far side of the parking lot. The four men caught in the wave were encased in a solid ball of cement and concrete. I walked out of the shadows where I had summoned the earth clone over to them; as I did so I stomped the floor and my war hammer popped up handle first I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder. I crouched next to my would be murderer whose head was only a few inches off the floor but was facing upwards. His weapon was knocked from his grasp on the initial impact from the wave.

"Now why on earth did you do that?" I asked looking into his face.

"Let me out of this now! Do you know who I am?" he spat.

"I don't think so; right now you are not in any position to make demands. On another note, I could not care who you are," I replied smugly looking around the parking lot then back at him.

He looked at the hammer and I saw his tough façade break and he whimpered, "Let me go please I promise I won't try anything like this again, just please let me out."

"Sorry man, but after what you just said I'm guessing you have some serious connections so for the safety of my family and friends," I said looking him in the eye while making a few hand seals then resting my hand on the ball of concrete, "I can't let any of you live."

With that I slowly pushed the ball into the ground I will never forget the look in the man's eyes as his face sank into the concrete. A look of absolute fear as he realised he was going to die. When the whole ball sank into the ground I stood up and looked at the spot for a moment. Then I smiled to myself, I had always wanted to stop people like him people with no morale code not conscious. Now I had the power to do so and I was going to do exactly that. When I came back to my senses I looked around surprisingly no one came poking around. I placed the hammer the head facing down and let go, I watched as the hammer seemed to sink into the ground with out so much as a ripple. I then walked to my car and drove home. It was al most midnight when I pulled into my drive way, when I shut the car off it hit me. I just killed four men with out a second thought. I sat there for a few minutes arguing with my self, that what I did was wrong that killing those men was against the law. Then I argued it was either them or me, they attacked first, THEY DESEVED IT! That was it the argument was over; I decided that from then on I would kill all who perpetrated violent crimes. I got out of my car and went inside, my parents were already asleep. I silently made my way to the kitchen, I decided that if I was right that I would have my mom's pancake recipe memorised. When I completed that task I glided up the stairs to my room. I took a shower and went to bed, as my eyes became heavy with sleep I felt the familar falling sensation I experienced the night before. Little did I know, at that very moment a package wrapped in brown paper arrived on the door step of a large house in one of the richer parts of the country.

* * *

Well I hoped you guys enjoy it. Remember all views, comments and even flames are welcome. 


	3. Painful Past, Thickening Plot

Here we are third helping of my little story. 

"I finaly got them," i shout holding the rights for Naruto. The papers suddenly explode in a puff of smoke to be replaced by a ninja in a business suit, "Mr BAttalion we need to discuss your heinous act of breaking and entering,"

"Damn ninja lawyers," I grumble drooping my head, "well on with the story."

As you can guess I still don't own Naruto

* * *

Isn't reading fun!

Chapter 3

My eyes fluttered open; the room was dark but not middle of the night dark. The intensity of the light was cut down considerably by heavy curtains, I sat up and realised I had no feeling in my left arm. I was back in Senkari's apartment; I stood up and made my way to the kitchen while trying to rub some sensation back into my arm. It was still deathly quite and no one was in the kitchen, I started channelling the chakra and tried creating two shadow clones. Unfortunately I over did it and created an extra clone. I had to remember that I needed use less chakra in this world compared to how much I had to use in the world I came from. I figured many hands make light work so I went straight to it. An hour later I had finished my task and luckily just in time. I heard the bedroom door ease open and the same aroma of roses from the other night filled my nostrils.

"Andrew?" whispered Senkari, for some reason hearing her whisper my name sent a shiver down my spine; I decided to stay silent and surprise her. When she entered the kitchen she was still surveying the living room then started to turn around, "Where did he go? He could have at least said…" When she saw me her eyes bulged a bit displaying her astonishment.

"Thank you?" I continued cocking an eyebrow.

"Um… yeah… well. What are you doing up already?" she said trying to change the subject. I noticed she was already dressed in the same attire she had on last night. Shirt with long billowing sleeves, pants that billowed a few inches below the knee. Her lower legs wrapped in bandages and sandals covering her feet. She held her jonin vest in her left hand.

"Well I decided that I would show you how appreciative I am for the over night lodging," with that I reached into the oven and pulled out a plate with a pancake with a layer of bacon between a fried egg. I placed it in front of her with a knife and fork, she looked at it then back at me. I smiled and said, "Well what are you looking at dig in."

She looked back down at the plate of food I just put in front of her, "But I'm a vegetarian,"

"You got to be kidding me," I replied hanging my head.

"I thank you for the thought though," she said and gave me a small smile and once again I got a shiver down a spine.

"So what are you doing today? Going on a mission, patrolling the village or just training with your team?" I asked while punching the air a couple of times. The smile left her face replaced by a frown. She then cast her gaze away from me, I lowered my fists. I messed up I did not know how but I did. I had no other course of action but to say, "I'm sorry, did I touch on a sore subject?"

"No it's okay," replied Senkari.

A new scent entered my nostrils; this one had a chill like an icy field. She was lying but I knew better than to pursue the matter, I did not want to dredge up something that was obviously painful. She went to the fridge and took out an apple, "I got to go, don't forget your meeting with the Hokage. It was nice to meet you Andrew."

"The pleasure was all mine," I replied.

Senkari then left the kitchen, a few moments later I heard the front door open then shut. I got up took the breakfast I made found some tin foil and placed it in the refrigerator. Then I left the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind me. I reached the street in front of the building I was able to see the building that housed the office of the Hokage. I noticed a clock hanging in a store window; it was still a long time before I had my appointment. I was wondering what I would do in the mean time, the answer came on the wind; it was the welcome scent of roses. I followed it and as I did so I came to realise that I was not really following a scent but a feeling, a sensation that washed over me. The sensation got stronger the closer I got to a large white building. When I reached the front doors I realised I stood in front of a hospital, I walked inside and was flooded by numerous different sensations much like the one that lead me here. Most of it had an antiseptic quality to them, some were weak and getting weaker some were strong, then I recognised two out of the whole place. The one that reminded me of roses and the other was the one that smelled like strawberries. The latter one was one floor up the other was higher I could not guess the exact distance. A nurse noticed me staring at the roof and approached me.

"Sir, are you alright?" she inquired. It was then I realised the antiseptic sensation emanated from her.

I stared at her until I realised she was beginning to feel uncomfortable, I also noticed a change in the "aura" for lack of a better word she gave off it had an uneasy feel to it as well. I then answered, "Yes, I'm fine but could you answer one question are you a medical ninja?"

"Yes I am, but how did you know I have never seen you here before," she said intrigued.

"It's some thing I am trying to figure out myself," I replied, "I am sorry to cut our conversation short but I need to check on something," with that I gave a slight bow to her and made my way up the stairs. When I reached the second floor I quickly caught the strawberry scent again. I made my way down a nearby hall when I reached the second to last door in the hall I heard a familiar voice.

"Lessen the dosage to twice daily, the worst is over but he is still a bit weak," toned Tsunade.

I focused a bit and discovered two more entities, one was weak but not fading the other belonged to a medical ninja. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Tsunade stepped out. She was apparently startled by my presence for she blinked a few times as if to prove that I really stood before her.

"Well this is a surprise, I did not guess you would be so eager to see me again as to actively seek me out," she said with a smirk.

"Good morning Godaime Hokage-sama," I said bowing to her, when I straightened up I continued, "Actually I followed Senkari here though she does not know that yet."

"Oh, so how did you manage to find her?" inquired Tsunade.

"Well that's the thing, I'm not all that sure I just got this feeling and I followed it and here I am," I answered shrugging my shoulders, "So is Senkari here?"

"Yes she is but now we have another subject to talk about later," replied Tsunade.

"May I ask why Senkari is here? Does she volunteer or is she visiting some one?" I asked before Tsunade made to leave.

"She's visiting her team leader," replied the Hokage heading up the hall way.

I ran after her when I caught up I asked, "But isn't Senkari a jonin? I thought she had her own team."

"No Senkari is a chunnin, as for any more information you will have to ask her but she it tends to be painful for her to speak about what happened," answered Tsunade. A medical ninja approached her and they took off down another corridor. As they left she turned and said "Don't forget one 'o' clock my office." I watched Tsunade's retreating back then searched for the rose scented presence. I picked it up and followed it to the tenth floor, I continued on my course until I pinpointed where the feeling was coming from. I quietly made my way up to the large window in front of the room. I peered inside and saw Senkari sitting next to the bed of a man who was almost completely wrapped in bandages. His face was all that I could see was not covered. He looked to be in his late thirties his skin was light brown he had a thin moustache and a goatee. He smiled weakly at Senkari as he spoke but it was obvious she was sad. I noticed the jacket lying on a table next to the bed. Focusing a bit I picked up a presence different to Senkari's, it was weak but stable and it had not so much a scent but a feeling of numbing cold. Senkari stood up and bowed to the man, I crept away from the window so she would not see me, and hid in a hallway right before the stairs.

A moment later she walked past the corridor I waited a few minutes then came out of my hiding position. I looked at the clock on the wall I still had two hours before my meeting with Tsunade so I made my way down the steps never losing the faint scent of roses. I followed it until I came to a place with a high wall made of bamboo. I walked in to find my self surrounded by the dead, it was a cemetery I picked back up the scent and made my way among the graves. I came upon not only Senkari but Junpei, she was kneeling next to a grave and he had his hand on her shoulder. I noticed her shudder and came to realise she was crying. Junpei helped her up and they both left I got a glance of Junpei's face and it had an anguished expression across it. After they were gone I inspected the grave they were at then left the cemetery, taking a notice of a near by clock and making a mental note to get a watch I realised I had an hour to get to my meeting. I went off in a mad dash much like the one I made when I first arrived here. Luckily I memorised the path I took from Senkari's apartment and arrived at the Hokage's office just five minutes a head of time. Tsunade's assistant Shizune was there, when she saw me she gave a smile and said, "Go ahead, she's been waiting on you."

"Thank you," I replied and made my way to the office. When I got there I knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in Andrew," came the seductive voice of the Hokage.

I quietly opened the door then silently closed it. I took my position in front of her desk, "Please take a seat I have a feeling we will be here for a while." I did as was told and sat at the chair in front of her desk. She leaned back and seemed to settle into a comfortable position in her chair. I launched into my tale to which Tsunade seemed generally intrigued by, I continued into what happened when I woke up in the other world. I told her about all the events that transpired including what I did to my attackers. She seemed to be taken aback by that, I knew she was working on a list of questions while I spoke and knew something involving that would come up. I wrapped the story up with what occurred during this morning. In total my recounting took up two hours, and then another one was filled with a rigorous questioning session by Tsunade. Finally at four Tsunade knew everything she needed to about me.

"Well I must admit your story seems quite amazing, almost unbelievable," stated Tsunade peering at me through half closed eyes, "But you do seem be telling the truth."

"I am Hokage-sama, although there is no real way for me to prove this I wish you would believe me," I said as calmly as I could muster.

"I do, I don't know why but you seem too eager to be here to be lying. That coupled with your actions today and Senkari's report has given me little reason to not believe you," replied Tsunade.

"I thank you Hokage-sama," I said grinning from ear to ear, then I turned serious, "So what am I going to do? I don't have anywhere to stay and no money to my name."

"I have already made arrangements, you have an apartment five blocks north of here and the first months rent will be expected on the first of the next," answered the Hokage as she leaned forward and steepled her fingers, "You will need to find a job to sustain you, according to Sanbiku you are around chunnin level. Since the latest chunnin exams ended last week you will receive a private exam in two weeks time if you pass you will be placed on a team where a member has fallen or became incapacitated."

"As you wish," I said nodding in response.

This made Tsunade smile a little, "Well then I hope you do well here Andrew. I look forward to seeing your progress. I recommend you head over to your apartment and get familiar with it."

"Yes Hokage," I got up and bowed in my mind I was questioning why she would have Senkari report to her about me. I figured it was better not to ask and cause trouble. When I left the office Shizune handed me an envelope. I opened it and inside found a key and a building and apartment number. I left the office of the Hokage and made my way down the street heading north. I slipped the key and the letter in my pants pocket, and took in the sights as I walked. About three blocks up I was passing a plant shop named "Chu's Famous Flower Arrangements and Supplies" when I heard a laboured grunt coming from the alley next to it. I decided to investigate; I made my way down the alley and came across a short elderly man trying to shovel a large load of soil into a cart.

"Good day sir, would you like some help with that?" I called out as I approached the man so I did not startle him. The man turned to me he was hunched slightly probably from years of taking care of plants. His skin was some what pale his arms were thin but still showed signs strength. His hands were large but his fingers were thin. He wore a pale green shirt that had seen better days and an old pair of brown pants that needed to be patched.

"Oh hello young man," he said as he peered through squinted and wrinkled eyes. His face was just as wrinkled his cheeks puffed around his lips and made him look some what like a blood hound, "I don't think I have ever seen you around here before."

"Yeah, I'm new in town," I replied standing there looking at the little man holding a shovel nearly as tall as him. Then holding out my hand I introduced myself, "My name is Andrew Matheson,"

"That's an odd name, where did you come from," answered the man eyeing me suspiciously.

"I come from a distant region in the west," I said not wanting to go into details about my true origin. It seemed to work though for the old man's face changed and he smiled a warm almost fatherly smile.

"Oh, well you will have to tell me about that place someday," said the old man reaching out with a dirt covered hand and taking mine, "In the mean time however my name is Chumaki Suunbari and yes I would greatly appreciate your help."

Chumaki got another shovel from a shed nearby I took of my shirt folded it and placed where it would hoe fully not get to dirty. Then I rolled my pants up to my knees for the same reason. Chumaki looked at me with astonishment I looked down and was surprised to see my body had grown a slight bit leaner and more toned I was not rid of all my fat but the decrease was visibly noticeable. I guessed it had to do with all the chakra I used in the other world. It must have burned up a lot of calories, I was quite happy about it. However Chumaki was amazed at something else and he revealed it by saying, "What is wrong with your body?"

He was referring to the tendrils that ran across my body and legs; I guessed he did not notice the ones on my face yet. I simply replied, "I don't really know myself, they are new to me as well."

Not another word on the matter was spoken; we talked about a great deal of other things. Apparently Chumaki, "Chu" as he was known by his friends and insisted I did the same had a great many travels when he was younger. He told me about some of the places he had been, about some of the sights sounds of food of the different regions and of their customs as well. I listened intently and would ask questions to which I would get a smile and a long explanation. What seemed to be mere moments turned into four hours but at the end not only was the cart filled with dirt but so was my mind with knowledge. Before I left Chu asked if there was any way he could possibly remind me. I thought for a moment and then I had an idea, after that was seen about Chu asked if I needed a job. I replied in the affirmative and he offered a position as his assistant, I happily agreed we shook on it and I left Chu's Famous Flower Arrangements and Supplies.

I rushed to find my apartment and almost over shot it, I had to be careful how I rushed around because of the package I cared with me. I did not want anything to happen to it especially for what I needed it for. I found the building and hurried inside, I approached the clerk behind the desk she seemed to be in an irritable mood, as she stared at me through slit eyes while a cigarette hung out of the left corner of her mouth. I greeted her courteously she merely replied with a grunt. I fished the letter from the Hokage from my pants pocket and handed it to her. She looked it over then at me and let out a puff of smoke then sneered as she handed the letter back to me. She then jerked her head toward the steps and to a plaque hanging next to them. I made my way over and discovered the plaque was actually a list of rules and guidelines I had to follow. There was also a list of rent fees, after memorising the lists I gave a small wave to the land lady who just blew out a stream of smoke and returned to her crossword puzzle.

I made my way up the steps up to the third floor. I had a room near the east end side of the floor. As I made my way there I was bombarded by a variety of sounds and smells. This building apparently catered to the lower income percent of society. The walls were cracked and needed a coat of paint. Some of the doors were broken and merely nailed back together. I found my room and unlocked the door. The apartment was a one room dwelling with a little nook acting as a kitchen. The place was not in too bad a state. I did not have time to take it all in too much detail, there was a note stuck to the closet door. I read it as I opened the door,

Dear Andrew,

I hope you enjoy this gift it should come in handy. Considering you appear to only have one outfit at the time.

Yours truly,

Godaime Hokage Tsunade.

I smiled to my self then looked at the outfit in the closet. There was a dark grey short sleeved hooded jacket, a long sleeved black jersey and a pair of black track pants placed underneath them was a pair of black leather boots. I closed the closet door placed the not with the letter from the Hokage. Then took a shower and made my self presentable as best I could. After I finished getting ready then took up the package from the bed then left the building after making sure the door to my apartment was locked. I reached the street and noticed that the sun was already setting. Street lights were already starting to activate, I made my way to my destination as quickly as I could with out damaging my precious cargo.

A few moments later I arrived at Senkari's apartment complex; I made my way up to her floor and found her room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer, I knelt down and gently rested the package on the mat in front of her door. I got up and made to leave as I turned I came face to face with Senkari. I stumbled back a bit and almost stepped on the package.

"What are you doing here?" asked Senkari she seemed a bit upset.

"Well, I know I messed up this morning both with what I did and what I said," I replied stooping down and gathered up my cargo into my arms. I stood up cradling the package in my arms and turned to her holding a dozen long stem roses wrapped in dark green paper. Senkari looked genuinely surprised as I handed the flowers to her.

"What are these for?" asked Senkari still looking surprised, but still not taking the flowers from me.

"Like I said this is part thanks for allowing me to stay at your place last night. Part apology for that useless breakfast and upsetting you this morning," I replied still holding the flowers toward her.

"How did you know roses were my favourites?" she inquired finally taking the roses from my arms.

"Well every time you are around for some reason I smell roses," I replied.

"But how did you afford these when you have no money?" asked Senkari while smelling the roses.

"I helped the owner of a flower shop shovel some dirt into his a cart. He repaid me with these and a job," I replied.

"So the first thing you decided to do with a favour from your boss was bring me these flowers," said Senkari looking at the flowers sincerely then at me, "Thank you."

"Like I said I had a lot to make up for," I replied with a slight smile. Then I turned serious and cast my gaze to the floor beside Senkari and spoke again, "Um please forgive me but after you left, I followed you. First to the hospital then to a cemetery. Please don't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad, but why would you do that?" she asked with a bewildered expression.

"Well I wanted to find out what mistake I made this morning," I answered, "From what I saw I have a vague idea but I can understand why what I said that upset you."

Her face darkened and her head drooped and she suddenly looked tired, "This is better discussed inside." With that she made her way past me and opened her apartment door. Before she went inside she turned to me and said, "Please come in."

I followed her inside and closed the door. She carried the roses into the kitchen I went with her. I stood at the island counter inside the kitchen where she placed the roses; she then took a vase from on top of the fridge. She went to the sink and filled it with water returning to the counter she gently removed the flowers from their wrapping and placed them in the vase. She arranged them and as she was doing so she asked, "Did you see the state of the man at the hospital?"

"Yes I did he seemed badly injured but I got a strong feeling from him. I think he will be fine," I answered.

"His name is Toma Matosuka," she continued while fidgeting with the roses, "He is the leader of my group, and a very capable jonin. Do you remember the name on the grave?"

"Kiramora Akoru, I think," was my reply, and then I noticed a tear rolling down Senkari's cheek, "He was important to you."

"He was my fiancé," replied Senkari more tears ran down her face. She slumped forward slightly and supported herself on her arms as the tears began to flow freely. I cautiously moved my hand to cover hers, when I got close I hesitated then decided and gently placed my hand on hers. She looked at me with a tear struck face that ripped at my heart. I moved beside her and sat her down on a nearby stool. She sobbed violently and I simply stood there in silence with one of my hands resting on her shoulder. She cried for a couple of minutes more before she slowly reined her emotions under control. I let a few minutes of silence pass before I spoke again.

"Are you okay?" I felt utterly stupid after the words left my tongue the answer to that was obvious.

"No but I feel a little better letting it out," she replied her hair had fallen in over her shoulder and obscured her face from my view from that angle. I went to lift my hand when I felt a slight pressure, it was her hand, "Thank you, I'm sorry for breaking down like that."

"Its fine, I sorry I brought up such a painful subject," I replied.

"I know a ninja is not supposed to show their emotions, but no matter how many times I think about him. It is just as painful as the last," she said. I reached on the counter behind us and grabbed a napkin out of the holder. I handed it to her she took it with her free hand and wiped her eyes.

"I think I should go," I said and made to move my hand, but I felt the pressure on it increase.

"Please don't leave yet, I need to talk to someone. It's hurting too much to not let it out," pleaded Senkari she then turned to look at me her hair obscured the left half of her face but if the right displayed enough emotion to show her pain. I felt a part of me break; she seemed so strong when we first met. I nodded she lowered her head again; I pulled a stool closer for me to sit on. When I sat down she still held my hand but moved it to her lap and started to speak, "It happened a month past, we were sent on a mission by the Hokage. There was suspected Akatsuki activity in a nearby province. Our team was sent out to investigate, but when we got there we were ambushed by sound ninja they were not too hard to take care of. What we did not expect was the arrival of Sasuske; he was merciless and brutally beat each of us in turn. Matosuka tried to stop him with a powerful earth jutsu but Sasuske just shrugged it off. That's when he took down Matosuka with a technique I never saw before. It resembled I heard the chidori looks like but he seemed to focus the chakra into a pinpoint of light. He slammed it into Matosuka who only was lucky to raise a thin layer of stone to protect him. It wasn't enough though the attack exploded. The energy blasted through the shield and struck Matosuka. He flew past us and struck a wall; he was burnt over almost eighty percent of his body and suffered from multiple internal injuries. Junpei and Akoru lifted him up, he was unconscious we were supposed to retreat. But I disobeyed protocol and attacked, I could not tolerate what he did to this village far less siding with that traitor and that blinded me. He was faster than me and before I could do anything he was on me with the jutsu. I knew what would happen but it never came. Akoru used one of his jutsus and switched positions with me," at this she stopped and clenched my hand, she shuddered slightly then continued, "The attack struck full force, there was a flash of light and a clap of thunder Junpei and I were blinded for a second. When I could see again Akoru stood there but the attack blew a two foot diameter hole through his chest. He had Sasuske's arm in a death grip this was his final act and it provided an opening which I tried to take advantage of. I left Junpei to shoulder Matosuka as I dashed in but one again Sasuske was faster and was able to get out of the grip. He leapt onto a wall then said that all that happened was a good test for his new jutsu. Then he just ran off leaving me to cradle the charred body of my beloved," She sobbed suddenly and gripped my hand harder then she stopped then turned to me her eyes were puffy and red her cheeks were tear streaked. She used the napkin to dry her eyes and then looked at me and said, "I've never spoke anyone about what happened, and I did not want people to see me this way."

"Then why me?" I inquired.

She cast her gaze in front of her and replied, "For some reason I trust that you would not see me in that way. That you would understand,"

"I do, it's not easy losing someone special to you," I answered, "And there's no shame in crying, keeping your emotions inside for to long only amplifies them when they do come out."

"Thank you for listening to me," said Senkari.

"Hey that's what friends are for," I replied with a reassuring smile. She gave a small smile back. I looked at the kitchen clock and realised it was getting late, "Maybe I should get going, it's late and you probably need to rest."

"Yes, I do feel exhausted," she replied still looking me in the eye, "Andrew, I owe you an explanation of my own," I was taken aback by this revelation. She started to speak, "I spied on you as well. Last night while you rested I ran some tests on you under order of the Hokage,"

I thought about this for a moment before I replied, "She did mention you giving a report on me. I figured it was better to not question it, I just figured she wanted to be sure I was not a spy or something."

"So you don't mind?" Senkari asked.

"Not at all I understand the paranoia everyone in a village of ninja must feel you can't be too careful,"I answered, "Anyway I think I better go I have to work tomorrow as well as meet my trainer."

"Okay, thank you once more for the flowers and more so for lending me an ear," replied Senkari smiling slightly one hand clasping the elbow of the other.

She walked me to the door I opened it then turned to her and replied, "No problem, well I will see you around. Take care and if you need to talk here's my address," I fished out a piece of paper with my address on it from my jacket, "Feel free to pass by,"

She took the paper cautiously and looked back to me, "Okay I will, but you don't be a stranger either."

With that I left and after she closed the door and I heard it lock I made my way out of the building. I slowly made my way the building where I lived. I passed Chumaki's flower shop and noticed a light on in the second floor in the same room I noticed the silhouette of an old man sitting at a table drinking an indefinable liquid. I continued on the trek to my residence, when I got there I noticed the smoking lady was not at her desk. I quietly made my way up the stairs to my room. I got to the door and unlocked it, once inside I settled onto the bed and removed my clothing until I was down to my boxers. I crawled into bed and under the sheets slowly my eyes began to close. The last image to flash across my mind was a small smile played across a mouth with a full upper lip and a thin lower lip.

As one pair of my eyes closed my other pair opened. I sat up in my room and stretched then getting up I made my way to the bathroom. Meanwhile across town in the higher class area a mysterious brown paper wrapped package was being opened. Marcus Brown was deeply depressed his father had not come home from the club last night and Marcus was worried. He grimly opened the package his pace mirroring his mood, as the last binding gave way a tome like paper backed book became visible. It was a book like Marcus had never seen before; he opened it to discover the pages were blank. As he flipped through the blank paged book a wave of exhaustion enveloped him and he passed out.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it please review, flame, comment what ever.

Once again thanks go out to KittyPersona for the support. You are the major reason this story keeps going.


	4. The new face of an old aquaintance

Well here it is, Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, life's been a bit busy right now.

I tried to infiltrate Jump Comics stronhold this week. Those bastards had the place booby trapped. I barely got out of there alive. I still could not attain the right s to naruto though. Still trying to figure out where those ninja bunnys came out from.

So no I still do not own Naruto.

* * *

Isn't reading fun!

Chapter 4

Completely unaware of what was happening across town and since I had work late that day I decided to get some training in. I had a light breakfast and made my way to my little training area in the forest. The clearing I trained in was mostly quiet but ten yards away was a recently built skate park. The noise of kids and teenagers provided enough of a distraction that I needed to focus on my control. I had four hours before I had to get to work I decided I would try the tree climbing exercise I saw done in the anime. I focused the chakra to my feet and ran headlong at a tree and then straight up. I only got a couple of feet before the chakra cracked the bark beneath my feet and I fell hard. Averaging was something I was always good at and with me concentrating harder than I had before it did not take me too long to get control of my chakra. After half an hour I was able to make it all the way to the upper branches of the tree.

I had two more hours before work but I was bit winded from the amount of chakra I exhausted so I took a little break on my perch. While I was up there I looked over into the skate park I always admired the people who pulled off daring tricks on boards and skates. Then I noticed something, a couple of teenagers were rolling about on the shoes that had wheels implanted in their heels. An idea buzzed into my head I got down from the tree and started to focus chakra to my feet. I did this until I was lifted half an inch of the ground on a steady ball of whirling chakra beneath each foot. I was trying to attain the same effect as the wheeled shoes but my first attempt to push off on the ball merely sent me skyward. Finally ten minutes before I had to get ready for work I was zooming around my little training area on an oblong shaped chakra flow. I decided on a skate board style mode of travel because it was easier to control. However with my current level of chakra I could only attain short bursts of speed. The bursts were incredible though I would go from standing still to a blinding dash in a split second. The dash though short covered at least twenty feet at a time, and with my continued training the travel time would increase. I made my way home feeling a bit strained from the extensive chakra usage but I also noticed I lost a small amount of weight and gained some tone as well. I smiled to myself as I made my way to my room and got ready. Getting ready and arriving at work went by as uneventful as always. Had I known what I was in for I would have found a way to make them less so.

The first "surprise" came two hours after work had started. A board in one the machines had cracked when Daniel, one of the other three guys who worked in the department, forced a paper magazine in the wrong way. I was busy trying to solder the board back together when Bill walked in I sensed his presence as well as that of another person but it was not some one I recognised.

"Hey kiddo what you up to?" inquired Bill. I liked Bill he was one of those cool old people who tried to get along with the younger generation rather than just boss them around.

"Well the board is not too badly damaged I should have it fixed in the next half an hour," I replied, "But never call me kiddo again okay," I liked the guy but some lines should never be crossed.

"Okay" sighed Bill, "Anyway I got you what you have been asking for."

"A Playstation 3?" I said feigning hope while I continued soldering the circuit board.

"Um… what? No," replied Bill caught off guard by my reaction, "I got you an assistant," at that moment a young woman stepped out from behind Bill, "Andrew this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Andrew."

At the introductions I stopped what I was doing and stood up. The young woman before me was very attractive with smooth caramel coloured skin on an athletic body frame. Long brown hair with pale blond high lights framed her round face that was graced with a thin lipped smile and feline shaped eyes. I held out my hand to shake hers, she grasped my hand in a sturdy grip her palm was smooth but not soft. When see spoke her voice was firm but still retained a feminine quality, "Hi my name is Vanessa Jones, Bill has told me quiet a bit about you. I hope to learn a great deal from your experience and I hope you will have the patience to teach me."

"Names Andrew Matheson, don't worry I'm a very patient teacher when I have to be," I replied looking her in the eye. The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. Vanessa was a very intelligent person and she caught on quickly. I taught her some of the basics and some of the short cuts that you can't learn in a class. She seemed to absorb all the information I gave to her like a sponge. After I had taught her what I considered a fair day's work, the second surprise of the day came up Vanessa decided to make small talk. As mentioned before this activity is not my strong point especially when it involves beautiful women. It basically boiled down to her talking and me replying in the affirmative or negative. She started to get disheartened at the time the store was ready to close and we were packing up to leave. That's when the day's final "surprise" showed up Tony the fourth guy who worked in the department walked into the office.

Without any preamble and completely ignoring my existence he spoke, "Hey Vanessa it's a tradition here that whenever someone new joins the team we all go out to a club and get to know each other,"

Already upset from being completely ignored then to be witness to something I never knew about I interjected, "Wait that's not true. When I started here no one invited me any where."

Tony looked at me and plainly replied, "That's because everyone is afraid of you,"

I was bordering on fury but I kept it in check, "Why would you say that?"

"Everyone feels that way, how did Jenny describe you?" asked Tony rubbing his chin, "Ah yes anti-social with latent psychotic tendencies."

"Sounds like fun," replied Vanessa, we both looked at her, "Going to the club, not the psychosis," she replied grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Tony nodded and left the room she soon followed, as she reached the door way she turned and asked, "Will you come to?"

"No, it's obvious I'm not wanted you go ahead," I replied coldly shoving the last few tools on the table into my work bag. I hoisted my bag on to my shoulder and turned to leave, she was still in the door way.

"Oh please come, if we are going to be working together don't you think we should get to know each other?" she pleaded.

"We can get to know each other at work," I replied, "Besides you are going to be too busy getting to know everyone else to bother with me."

I made to leave but she blocked the door way and stopped me by shoving her palm into my chest, "You are coming and you and I are going to talk," she said sweetly.

"Last time I checked you held nothing over me, therefore remove your hand," I said glowering at her.

"Only if you agree to come with us," she said with a smile.

I looked her in the eye and realised that no matter what I said she was set on my accompanying her to the club. I relented with a drooping of my shoulders and a nod. "Alright, come on then or they may leave us behind," said Vanessa grabbing the arm I did not have my bag slung over and tugged me along. After the store closed the nine of us made our way to the club that was located just two blocks up. There were four guys: Bill, Daniel, Tony and myself and five girls: Sarah, Jenny, Mary, Bernadette and Vanessa. The club was pretty quiet when we got there it was apparently a slow night. Daniel and Tony grabbed Bernadette and Mary and headed straight for the dance floor. This left Vanessa, Sarah and Jenny to find a booth to sit at while Bill and I made our way to the bar. When we got there I took a seat while Bill remained standing, "I guess you won't be sitting with the rest of us," he said noticing me sitting down.

""How amazingly observant of you Bill," I replied ordering a cola.

"What's up man? Come on you seem to be really down," asked Bill as he waited for his drinks.

"Because I am "anti-social with latent psychotic tendencies"," I replied staring into my drink.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Bill asked obviously shocked at my statement.

"Jenny, apparently I am some terrifying psychopath who," I stopped to take a sip of my drink before I continued, "Has not snapped yet."

"Um, wow I'm sorry. I did not know that was going on in my own department, I'm sorry," said Bill, "I'll talk to her first thing in the morning,"

"No, don't worry about," I replied swirling the liquid in my glass by spinning it, "If that is what they believe then so be it maybe it will keep Vanessa from asking all those questions."

"Speaking of our newest addition, what _do_ you think of Vanessa?" inquired Bill cocking and eye brow and giving me a shady gaze.

'She's smart, a quick learner and works hard," I replied taking another sip of my drink, "She will make a good technician, and a valuable asset to the team."

"What the hell! Dude are you gay or something?" asked Bill exasperated.

"No, what would make you ask that?" I replied.

"Simple, I ask you what you think about the new girl and you talk about her work ethics. Not how gorgeous her eyes are or how good she looks in that outfit. I mean we've been working together for two years and not once have I ever seen you so much glance at a woman."

"That's merely because I have no interest in a relationship right now," I replied, "Besides I am not exactly what one would call the perfect male specimen."

At that moment Bill's drinks came, he picked up the tray and before leaving said, "She's looking at you and the table is near the door I think you're trapped bud. May as well relax for a while find something to occupy yourself,"

I spun around and noticed that Bill was right Vanessa while not staring at me kept me in her range of vision. The table was the nearest one to the door so I would have to be amazingly quick to get out under her gaze. So I sat there and pondered an activity to keep me occupied. Then it came to me I could work on my information gathering skill. I could use shadow clones because unless I put the correct amount of chakra into it they will remain invisible. However it would not work in the next world because the shadow clones are visible there. I had to figure out another means of getting information. That's when I noticed something, the hand I had on the counter was vibrating in time with the music. A flash of insight burst across my brain. Vibrations, everything gives of a vibration of some sort and those vibrations resonate distinctly. If I could find a way to channel my chakra to individuals or groups. I just might be able hear them like connecting two tin cans with a string. I tried it with the table nearest to me where a guy and a girl sat. At first it did not work, I applied more chakra but still nothing, I looked at my hand then I visualised a cord of chakra flowing from my hand through the bar top, then into the floor and running up the leg of the table into the table's surface. I did this for a couple of minutes continuing to focus the chakra, bit by bit I started to feel a shiver then they got more powerful. After an hour and depleting almost all of my chakra all I could get was what sounded like a transmission through heavy static. With a heavy sigh I gave up and cut the chakra cord.

"You know sitting here by yourself is just proving what Jenny said about you," came Vanessa's voice from behind me.

I did not bother to turn around and merely said, "So."

"Well you seemed so outraged when Tony said it I could only assume you did not like being described that way," answered Vanessa.

"I was not upset; I just did not like my flaws being displayed like that," I said, then reflecting on the day's events I asked, "Why were you so insistent on my attendance to night?"

She sat down on the stool next to mine, "Simple, it's because you're a sucker for a damsel in distress."

I was startled by her response, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, gees you save a girl's life one night and completely forget about her," she replied shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"You're the girl from the club last night?!" I exclaimed nearly falling of the stool.

"Uh-huh, I'm surprised you did not recognise me," replied Vanessa a playful smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"To be honest," I said regaining my composure then turning to her and smiling, "I never even saw what you looked like."

It was her turn to be startled, "R-really, How come?"

"I was trying to distract the guy, if I looked at you he may have as well and my efforts would have been for naught," I replied remembering that night and what occurred after. I started to feel depressed but then I rallied myself and stood on the decision I came to that night. Those guys got what they deserved and I was glad to be the one to give it to them. This actually made a devilish smile crease my lips. Vanessa immediately noticed this occurrence and made a comment.

"Oh my god, It smiles!" she exclaimed laughingly.

"Curses she's on to me," I said faking disappointment.

"It looks good on you. Why don't you smile more?" she inquired.

"Cause the last time I smiled my jaw cracked at the joint," I replied jokingly. This caused Vanessa to laugh.

"I knew it, you are human. Jenny owes me twenty bucks yes!" said Vanessa thrusting her left fist in the air.

"What, you guys actually bet on my humanity?" I asked shocked at what Vanessa just said.

"No but if we did I would be twenty dollars richer," answered Vanessa her shoulders slumping in disappointment.

"Anyway I would say this was fun but this really is not my scene. I will see you tomorrow V," I said as I paid the bartender and slid off the chair.

"Aww come on, the night's still young and you're not even drunk yet," said Vanessa.

"I don't drink; I also have some stuff at home I need to take care of," I replied shouldering my bag.

"Oh fine, mind giving a girl a lift?' Vanessa asked.

"I could say no and prove my inhumanity," I replied rubbing my chin.

"I can't believe you would actually think of doing that!" exclaimed Vanessa shocked.

"Well hey I got a reputation to uphold. Well anyway if you want a lift let's get to getting," I replied, "Where do you live anyway?"

"Jasper Avenue, do you know how to get there?" she inquired

"Know, I have to pass there everyday to get home," I replied.

"No way you mean we've been practically neighbours and did not even know it?" Vanessa replied excitedly.

"I would not say that I mean my street is like a block away from yours," I answered.

When we left the club I noticed the sky was starting to get cloudy. We turned headed towards the car park, as we walked I asked, "So why did you leave the others to come and talk to me?"

"I was getting tired of the girls and their inane gossip. Then Bill got drunk and started babbling and I got sick of Tony and Daniel hitting one me," Vanessa responded.

"So I was just second fiddle?" I inquired.

"No," answered Vanessa indignantly then continued, "More like my salvation, I can kinda see why you distance yourself from them. With the exception of Bill the rest are vapid shallow people." There was a sudden motion and before I could object Vanessa had woven her arm around mine.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Trying to break the shy, unassuming photo technician out of his shell," replied Vanessa smiling mischievously.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that my shell's impervious," I said proudly.

"And the Titanic was unsinkable the last time I checked," countered Vanessa.

"Good one, well we're here," I said as we approached my car. I went over to the passenger side and opened her door for her.

"Ooh a gentle man," said Vanessa, "and here I thought they were an extinct species,"

"Not once I draw breath," I answered as I closed the door. Then I made my way over to unlock my door only to have it swing open for me. I got in and said "Thanks,"

"No problem," answered Vanessa.

"I have a question, if you live on Jasper Avenue how come you don't have a car?" I inquired.

"Honestly, I could have one but I really just wanted to try and make my own path in the world," answered Vanessa leaning her head on her arm and looking out the window just as the first drops began to fall, "Y'know not have to rely on the parents for everything." By the time we got to the main road that lead home it was pouring.

"So do you have a girl friend?" asked Vanessa still looking out the window.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon for you to ask something like that?" I replied.

"I don't think so, I mean come on what so personal about that question?" asked Vanessa looking away from the window.

"I dunno I'm probably just over reacting," I replied then continued, "I don't have one anymore."

"What happened," Vanessa inquired now staring at me.

"It's a long story and I don't want to bore you," I answered while I changed lanes.

"Then give me the condensed version," Vanessa prodded.

"She moved away, we tried the long distance but it didn't work out. One day I got home and found a letter from her telling me it was over," I answered.

"Sorry to hear that," said Vanessa, "She give a reason?"

"What is this, an interrogation?" I asked.

"No, just trying to figure out why you are normally so serious and withdrawn from women," said Vanessa sitting up.

"She said I just did not have the look of the guy she wanted to be with anymore," I answered.

"Ouch, so I guess since then you been trying to slim down huh?" said Vanessa looking me over.

"Actually no, why do you say that?" I said turning of the main road and heading up Jasper Avenue. The rain was still beating down on the car heavily.

"Well the way Bill described you I was expecting a heavier person," answered Vanessa.

"Oh well actually this is something recent," I said, "Where am I going?"

"Just head straight I will tell you when we get there. If it's recent what have you been doing?" asked Vanessa, "Cause maybe I could try it as well."

"Oh, well you see it's a custom regiment I made for myself," I answered, "I am not sure if you would be able to do it."

"Why because I'm a woman?" retorted Vanessa.

"No not at all, it's just that what I do in my training is very dangerous and if you aren't prepared you could get really banged up," I replied.

"Okay, I'll let you keep your little secret… for now," replied Vanessa, "There I am the house with the big green and white gate."

As we pulled up to her house I looked in awe at Vanessa home, "You live here?"

"Yeah it's kinda big for my family but it's my parent's choice," was her answer.

She made to open her door when I said, "Wait," I grabbed my umbrella from the back seat got out of the car and opened it then ran over to her side.

"A girl can get used to this," remarked Vanessa as she stepped out of the car.

"I could not very well let my new co-worker get sick after her first day. It would look bad if she called in sick the next day," I replied.

We approached the massive green and white gate; Vanessa pulled out a set of keys and opened a smaller gate built into the larger one. We passed through and made our way up the path to the house which was a massive two story house built in the colonial style. It was painted in a similar fashion to the gate. When we got under the cover of the house I closed the umbrella.

"Thanks for the lift and the umbrella," said Vanessa.

"No problem, it's what friends are for V," I replied.

Vanessa looked at me then asked "You know that's the second time you referred to me like that, how come?"

"Dunno, habit of mine to nick name my friends," was my answer.

"So we are friends now?" inquired Vanessa looking me in the eye.

I looked away rubbing the back of my head hoping Vanessa would not notice the red tinge on my cheeks, "Yeah why not my mom says I need to be more sociable anyway."

"Well I've never been befriended in such a nonchalant manner," scoffed Vanessa lightly punching me in the arm, "Well anyway I'll see you tomorrow Andy,"

Laughing at my nickname I replied, "You got it, any way later. Wait what about the gate how are you gonna lock it?"

"Don't worry it can lock electronically from the house," answered Vanessa as she opened the front door and made her way inside.

"Okay sleep well," with that I reopened the umbrella and made my way back down the path to my car. Little did I know that since I left the store I was being observed by a pair of eyes. A pair of eyes who only that morning viewed the security tape from the car park showing what I did to the person's father. Those I eyes also viewed a world only one other person had the privilege of viewing and that other was me.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it, I promise the next chapter is gonna have a fair amount of action in it.


	5. The storm and moon

Well her it is, chapter 5. Hot and steaming of the press. Well it would have been... three weeks ago... or if I had a press... but then it wouldn't be here... and I wouldn't be typing this. Epiphanies are a pain.

No i still don't own Naruto. Now please stop asking. Or better yet **_YOU_** try and get the rights.

* * *

Isn't reading fun!

Chapter 5

After I left Vanessa's abode I turned my car around and headed for the main road it was nearly midnight. Half way there I was greeted by a road block, I grumbled as I turned onto the detour that took me through a small portion of the forest. I would occasionally take this route for the peace of the woods. That night however I just wanted to get home, that was easier said than done. The storm had not let up and thunder and lightening had joined the party. Suddenly in a flash of light a figure stood in the middle of the road. I hit the brakes as hard as I could and swerved to avoid the person. When I came to a stop I got out of the car. I saw the person was still where they first appeared. I ran over to make sure they were unharmed when I got close enough I called out to them, "Hey are you alright?"

The person merely turned to face me as a bolt of lightening pierced the sky. In the glow I caught a glimpse of the person; it was a young man a little shorter than me. His hair was cut short in a buzz fashion. He wore the forehead protector of the hidden sound village and the jacket customary to the chunnin uniform with a black long sleeved jersey with lightening decals embossed on the arms below it. He wore a pair of pants that appeared to be made of spandex or a similar type of material. There was a glint of light on metal as the figure threw a kunai at me. I was able to get out of the way as the projectile hurtled over my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I leapt back to my feet.

"My name is Marcus Dumont, you killed my father. Prepare to DIE!" he shouted as he charged toward me kunai in both hands.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I replied taking a defensive stance.

"Don't play innocent with me!" screamed Marcus, as he lunged at me with his left hand. I was able to grab it as I shifted my weight to the inside of his body. I then brought his arm over my head and pivoted to send him flying. As he came over head I maintained my grip of his arm and slammed him into the ground. The impact was so great he bounced, I quickly applied an arm lock and stamped on the wrist of his free hand which caused him to lose the grip on the kunai.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Who are you? I've never even meet you or your father before," I shouted.

"Liar, you killed him last night!" screamed Marcus, "I saw you push him into the ground of the car park. Then you just got in your car and drove away."

I was stunned; this boy was the son of the man I killed. Now he wanted to kill me, I knew if the tables were turned I would be in the same position. I relaxed my grip on the young man, "I'm sorry yes I did kill your father. You need to understand however that if I had not he would have killed me," I said my tone sorrowful as I stepped away.

"You lie!" cried Marcus making a sequence of hand seals, "and I'm going to make you pay," he slammed his hand into the ground as a bolt of lightening struck him. I noticed the electricity flow from his hand directly towards me. I quickly slammed my hands into the ground and sent a wave of earth to meet his attack. The attacks collided with a dull explosion that shook the ground.

I stood up and shook the dirt off, "Fine then I will have to beat some sense into you," these were big words; I was at the time exhausted. My training that morning coupled with my exercises in the club drained me I was running on empty. The fight would have to be quick, I charged in leaping three feet from Marcus. I came down with as much force as I could. Marcus deflected the blow and countered with an uppercut that caught me on the chin. That was only half of it ,there was a crackling sound as electricity shot through my body. I was sent skyward my entire body smoking from the attack I opened an eye, I was still airborne. Suddenly Marcus flashed into view; he balled up his fist and prepared to attack me again. This time I was hit in the stomach with another shock and sent hurtling to the ground. I hit with enough impact to crack the asphalt, I was in agony my entire body felt broken. Marcus landed to my left I painfully turned my head toward him.

"You talk big, but I know now that talk is useless if you can't back it up," chided Marcus as he stalked forward drawing a kunai from the holster on his leg, "now I'm going to kill you and leave your body here so it can be found. That way your family and friends will share the pain I feel, maybe even your new girl friend"

"Leave them out of this," I growled my strength was fading but my anger began to grow.

"Oh I have no intention of hurting them. Before today maybe, but since I meet my sensei and three months of training I've learnt discipline," remarked Marcus as he stood over me.

"Three months? How is that possible if you only went there today?" I asked.

"Yes he did say you probably did not know," said Marcus, "Seeing as it makes no difference I'll fill you in. You can stay in the other world as long as you want once you will your self to stay. When you are ready to come back you will it and you awaken exactly eight hours after you left. Well it doesn't matter now because where you are going, there is no escape." Marcus twirled the kunai and lifted it over his head then brought it down. Time seemed to slow, I thought about all who I held close. My parents, Mike, Alex, Amy, Vanessa and Senkari, I thought of the hurt my death would cause. I thought about the fact that I was about to die at the hand of a confused child. My anger thrashed inside me then I felt something snap and my vision momentarily went white. When it cleared I was gripping Marcus's hand in mine. His kunai was a few centimetres from my chest. I noticed a difference in the look of my hand it was dark gray and reflected the glow of the lightening above. Marcus looked horrified; I increased the pressure of my grip with a yelp Marcus released the kunai. I stood up still gripping Marcus's wrist I felt like new, my chakra burned like a miniature sun in my chest. I noticed Marcus started to make hand seals with his free hand.

"Now, now we will have none of that," I said as I gripped his other hand. I noticed something else Marcus was seemed to be surrounded by an aura of sparking energy and he smelt like charged ozone. I gripped his wrist hard enough to stop him from using that hand. I started to spin in place until Marcus was parallel to the ground. When I released I tossed Marcus's arms upward causing him to become upright. This allowed me to spin around and deliver a crushing blow. Marcus was sent careening into the forest. I took advantage of the lull in battle to see what happened to me. My body was covered by the same metal as when I fought Sanbiku. Upon closer inspection I noticed that the tendrils were glowing with a faint silver light.

"So you can cover yourself in steel, to me that just makes you a big lightening rod," scoffed Marcus as he emerged from the forest wreathed by circling balls of electricity. He pointed at me and one of the globes flew at me. I brought my arms up to protect me, but the impact sent me into the tree behind. The wood cracked beneath me but the tree held. Amazingly, aside from the wind being knocked out of me and the dull pain from the impact I was unharmed. The electricity for the attack seemed to merely buzz around me focussing mainly on the tendrils, and then it appeared to be sucked inside. This seemed to anger Marcus as he sent the rest of the spheres hurtling towards me. Each strike pounded me further and further into the tree until I eventually burst out the other side and landed in the mud. I felt bruised but I also felt reenergized as the electricity from the attack coursed along the network of tendrils. I rose from the dirt and prepared for Marcus's next attack. He blasted into view a short sword in hand; he started throwing kunai as he closed in. I deflected the weapons with my arms; the metal covering them resonated from the force.

"Enough!" I shouted as I slammed my hands into the ground sending more chakra than I ever had before into the ground. The earth swelled and exploded as a fourteen foot wave shot out of the ground and surged toward Marcus.

"You think I can't avoid that," remarked Marcus Leaping into the air. He cleared the height of the wave and was half way over when I erupted from the wave wielding the war hammer. Marcus was caught off guard by this and hesitated, I put my all my strength into the blow. Marcus snapped out of his stupor in time to bring his sword up to defend from the attack. The hammer snapped the sword like a twig but the momentary break in momentum allowed Marcus to use the force to fly backwards unharmed. This action got him away from me but sent him hurtling towards the wave. I landed and watched as my opponent fell towards the mountain of earth.

Before he hit the wave Marcus turned and shouted, "This is just the start. I'll return and when I do, we finish this," with that he sent a searing white bolt of lightening at me. I did not have a chance to block and the blot struck me in my right eye. I felt the metal around it shatter and then an intense burning sensation. Smoke clouded the vision of my left eye as I clutched my right. I dropped to my knees in agony as I felt the metal coating retreat into my body. Then the all too familiar falling sensation of sleep over took me. I shot straight up in my bed clutching at my eye, I ran over to the bathroom flicking on the light I peered at my reflection. There was an x-shaped scar across the skin and leaving a silver line across the tendril. The right eye was there, but it was different. The pupil was a light sapphire colour and where should have been white was actually black. I raised my hand to block my left eye and immediately the right eye reacted, the sapphire darkened and my vision changed so that everything around glowed with a distinct light.

It was at that moment the adrenaline surge from my sudden awakening wore off and I almost banged my head against he sink as I collapsed. Some one must have been nearby or just came into the room because I heard muffled voices then I felt myself being lifted and carried back to my bed. I must have passed out again because when I awoke I was surrounded. Tsunade, Shizune, Senkari and another kunoichi that I had never meet before but I recognised her none the less. The short pink hair tied with a red clothed forehead protector. The red blouse, black sweat shorts, though I had never meet since I arrived here I followed her progression to this point. "Hi Sakura, how have you been?" I managed to murmur. Sakura recoiled when I said this, "How does he know my name?"

"Long story," replied Tsunade, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired, but how did I get here and what happened to my eye?" I asked still a little dazed.

"To answer your first question, you arrived about two hours ago. A nurse heard a loud crash come from the front of the hospital. A small crowd had formed by the time she got outside. When she got to the centre she found you lying in a small crater. Your right eye was bleeding badly and you were on the verge of shock. With respect to your eye however. I can't answer that, we stopped the bleeding but your new eye was there since you arrived tonight," replied Tsunade, "We'll let you rest for a while longer. When you get up I want you to tell me what happened."

"Yes Hokage," I replied.

Tsunade nodded to Shizune and Sakura, the three turned and left the room. I noticed Senkari sit down in a chair next to the bed, "Visiting your Senpai again?" I remarked as I lay there my entire body felt like lead.

Senkari perked up when she realised I had spoken to her, "Yes, it is late but he called me and asked to bring something for him," was her answer.

"So how come you are here with me?" I asked turning my head to face her.

"Well I was about to leave when you came in. I was… concerned," she replied, "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, just feel a bit worn out," I answered, "I was attacked in my world by someone like me."

"What, but how is that possible?" exclaimed Senkari.

"I don't know but I won't find the answers here," I replied trying to move. Finally with a grunt I was able to shift my legs off of the bed. I made to stand but my body was still weary from earlier. I went to try again when I felt a pressure on my shoulder. Senkari was behind me her hand on my shoulder, "You will find the answers you seek but you need rest."

"I can't wait around and rest," I said looking at the backs of my hands, "These things saved my life but I don't know where they came from. Earlier when they became active and covered my body in armour I felt energy flow through me, my chakra level was immense I felt it literally burning in my blood. Now I feel like a wreck, I need to know what they are and how they work."

"Don't worry you will, I've had my best researchers on that since we first met," said Tsunade entering the room, "Now lie down and try to relax, you should be fine by morning but you need to rest." I repositioned myself and lay down. "I was going to wait till morning to ask you about what happened. However since you seemed to have recovered sufficiently so please give me a report on what occurred to night," ordered Tsunade.

"I was attacked, by another person who has been here but he said he was here for three months. I don't understand that part, he said he came here just this morning. How could he have been here for three months? The time continuum would go haywire from something like that. Unless he could travel through time, do you think that he might have that ability?" I asked looking at Tsunade.

"It might be a blood line limit but to have such a power and to still be beaten is awkward. Please continue with your report," said Tsunade.

"Well we fought but I was tired from the training I do every morning. So he got the upper hand my attacker Marcus, was the son of the man I killed the other night. He was about to finish me off when these," I said raising my arms to display the tendrils, "activated. I felt a surge of amazing power and I was covered in metal. Marcus used lightening based attacks yet they had no effect more than just knocking me back. The tendrils seemed to just soak up the electricity which in turn added to my power. I channelled it into a jutsu I knew he could avoid, and then I then caught him off guard. I was able to knock him into the jutsu but he got off one last shot," I said pointing to my eye, "then I woke up here."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about your attacker," asked Senkari.

"Yes," I replied my tone grim, "he was wearing the uniform of a chunnin from the hidden sound village." This news seemed to disturb Tsunade and Senkari equally.

"Are you positive?" asked Tsunade.

"One hundred percent Hokage," I replied.

"This could definitely be a problem," said Tsunade thinking aloud. She then turned to me, "Andrew I think we are going to need you here so we can train you as much as possible. Do you think you are up for it?"

"I'll do what ever is needed of me to protect the village and its inhabitants," I replied, "But what is really bothering me is how Marcus said he was here for three months but only came here this morning."

"Right now that is the least of our problems, but still it is quite troubling that Marcus had enough time to become a chunnin," said Tsunade still looking troubled.

"Well, we aren't going to balance the scale with me laying here now are we?" I said sitting up.

"No, you still need to rest," said Senkari placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for your concern but you heard the score they are one more skilled ninja ahead of us plus this guy might be able to manipulate time. I can't just stay here and let that happen," I said gently removing her hand from my shoulder. I got off of the bed and grabbed the hooded jacket off a nearby chair.

"Tsunade I know you had a whole training regime but I think I am as ready as I could ever be," I said slipping on the jacket and zipping it up, "So whenever you are ready to test me I will be waiting."

I walked out of the room and left the hospital. I was still weary but it did not let it get to me, I had a lot on my mind and I needed to be alone to think. Was Marcus really here for three months even though he only reached here this morning and came back this evening? Was he lying, maybe just saying he was here for three months. Then how did he become a chunnin, was he lying about that to? All these questions started to bring on a massive headache. That's when I saw it a convenience store that was still open. I walked in found what I wanted and paid for it with some cash I found in the jacket pocket. I did not know where it came from but it was heaven sent. I walked out the store and took out my purchase, a pack of cigarettes and a Zippo lighter. The lighter had a wild boar engraved on its sides. I opened the pack put one in my mouth, lit it and immediately started coughing. I got used to it and was soon puffing out clouds of smoke as I walked. Smoking was something I never wanted to start, I had tried to get my parents to stop but at that moment I knew why they did it. The control, no matter how chaotic everything around you maybe. You control every aspect of how the cigarette burns. Humans find comfort in control the more they have the calmer they become.

I walked to a near by park the cigarette hanging from the left corner of my lips, the smoke trailing behind me. I found a bench and sunk down on to it. I leaned back and took a last drag on the cigarette. I licked my fingers and put it out, but kept the butt in my mouth I leaned my head back and looked at the moon, it was full and bright. I felt myself drifting letting the cold night air cradle me. Before my eyes closed I made a mental note to wake up here in the morning.

"Hoy!" some one said in a voice not loud enough to be a shout but louder than room level.

I opened my right eye and saw a middle aged man with tanned skin and a beard that framed his jaw. His hair was swept back into spikes and he had a cigarette in between his lips. He was dressed in the standard jonin gear. Peeking out from under his jacket was a flap of material with the kanji for fire imprinted on it. What was more noticeable to me at least was the pale blue swirling vortex that swirled around him but did not seem to affect him in any way.

"Asuma sensei, good morning," I said as cheerfully as possible. I noticed the cigarette butt still resided where I left it last night.

"Tsunade said you might know my name. It is still a bit disturbing all the same," replied the jonin.

"I must say it is a great honour meeting you," I said standing then bowing to Asuma.

"Now, now we have no time for that," said Asuma casually, it was then he noticed and smiled, "You smoke? She did not mention that,"

"It's something new, just needed some control," I replied taking the dead cigarette from my mouth and placing it in a nearby garbage bin.

"Do you normally sleep outside?" asked Asuma as I walked up to him.

"No I just fell asleep by accident, I did not realise how tired I was," was my answer.

"Well come along then we have a long way to go and not much time to get there," said Asuma his tone becoming serious.

"Lead the way," I replied

In a wisp of smoke he was gone; my right eye still saw the aura and that it trailed off in a Northern direction. I looked in that direction, fished the cigarettes from my pocket put one in my mouth and followed in a similar fashion. Asuma was travelling at quite a pace I was following his aura's vapour trail but could not get a visual on its owner. He came to sudden stop in a small clearing in a thick wood. I did the same right next to him a few moments later. "You're a quick learner, that's good," smiled Asuma the cigarette still clutched in his mouth.

"Thanks," I said raising my lighter and igniting the cigarette I had in my mouth. I coughed a little then closed the lighter and put it in my jacket pocket.

"So is that what you spent the cash I slipped in your jacket on?" came a voice from behind us.

Asuma and I spun around to meet the newcomer. Tsunade and Shizune emerged from the shade of a nearby tree. "You know smoking is a horrible habit. Asuma did you have something to do with this?"

"No Hokage," replied Asuma. Tsunade gave a stern glare at him.

"It's the truth, I just needed something to help me calm down after what happened yesterday," I interjected, "So if I may ask why are we out here?"

"This will be the sight of you exam," answered Tsunade as she made her way across the clearing and passing me, "Come and take a look."

I walked across the glade and peered through the trees. We were standing on a cliff over looking a large glade. In the centre of the clearing there was a large fort. I noticed many people milling about the walls and in the nearby fields. I closed my left eye and took everything in with what ever ability my eye had. I noticed an aura around the building but the auras of the people there were minimal at best.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked still looking at the fort.

"There is a special scroll somewhere in that fort. You have to get it, we don't know where it is or what it looks like. You have one and a half days to find it and bring it to my office," answered Tsunade.

"Information gathering, survival, infiltration strategy and possible battle ability," I muttered to myself, "When do I start?"

"You start right…" Tsunade started but was distracted by a slight gust, she looked where I stood moments before and noticed I had left already then muttered, "now."

"He very impulsive," said Shizune coming to stand next to Tsunade.

"Yet there is definitely something unique about him," continued Tsunade, "Have our researchers discovered anything yet?"

"No Hokage, but they feel they are getting close," answered Shizune.

Tsunade sighed then turned to Asuma who was now peering through the trees as well, "Proctor keep an eye on him, he has a lot of promise we shall return tomorrow," with that the two female ninjas left. Little did any of them know that they were under observation the entire time by a wood clone hiding nearby.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks go once again to Kitty Persona.


End file.
